Longing
by Yami White Rain
Summary: The Great War has ended, but the conflicts have not.


**Title:** Longing  
**Author:** White Rain  
**Characters:** America, England, Russia, France, Lithuania  
**Pairings:** Oh dear. America/England, America/Russia, Russia/Lithuania, Poland/Lithuania, and America/Lithuania to varying degrees  
**Genre:** Gen  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 1257  
**Timeline:** 1920s  
**Notes:** This started out as a crack idea with Russia being Russia and America being like STOP BEING SO RADICAL YOU COMMIE BASTARD, RUSSIA while England being like hey remember a hundred years ago when you were being radical, America and America being like YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT. And somehow this came instead.  
**Summary:** The Great War has ended, but the conflicts have not.

-

England wasn't usually one to drink coffee and Lithuania wasn't usually one to have a bad temper, so when America was greeted with the sight of England gulping down coffee while Lithuania was cracking eggs so hard America was sure there'd be shells in his breakfast, he knew something was up.

America walked deftly across the kitchen, set both of his hands on the top of the table, leaned forward slightly to where England was sitting and asked brightly, "Have you come to see that coffee is much better than tea?"

England set the mug down on the table much harder than he should have – which America was all for, he wasn't one for those 'manners' that England insisted were so important – and leveled him with a look that reminiscent of a few months back when America insisted that they not go hard on punishing Germany while they were drawing up the treaty to end the War. America was very proud that he didn't flinch, because he really, really wanted to. "The only thing this is good for is keeping me awake."

"Didn't you get enough sleep?" America asked.

"I haven't slept properly in years," England said tartly and America could tell that was all he was getting out of England.

Figuring that England was too much of a stick in the mud to appreciate America's brilliant diplomacy skills, America squared his shoulders and turned to Lithuania who was attacking the poor eggs with his spoon with a type of vigor America hadn't seen since his Southern states complained about the damn Yankees wrecking everything during Reconstruction.

"What's wrong?" America said and then turned to glare at England, who had kicked his leg sharply. However, before he could suggest England go take a nap in his best British accent, Lithuania said one word that brought silence to the kitchen for the rest of the day:

"Poland."

-

England was just about to rest his eyes, when America slumped down in the chair next to him. England tilted his head to the side and opened one eye cautiously. America had his arms folded, was scowling, and the look in his eyes made England suspect he was planning for another Great War. So, telling himself silently that peace may be at stake, he dove in, "What – "

America interrupted him, with a dark look on his face, "Russia."

"Is my Lithuania telling you nice stories?" Russia asked, as he drifted over to sit down next to America.

England signaled for France to get him something to drink, and mercifully he walked over towards the liquor table. England prayed he would get something hard.

"You and your communists," America said through gritted teeth, "are trying to destroy my economy and overthrow my government!"

Russia's clapped his hands cheerfully. "I am glad to hear that you are ridding yourself of dirty capitalists!" His face fell. "But I am not involved. Unless you want me to be!" He set a hand on America's shoulder. "We could be partners in making the world a happy place for everyone."

For, what England suspected was maybe the first time in his life, America was struck speechless.

Russia took out a handful of papers from out of his coat. "We are very lucky that I've thought about this, yes? I already have many ideas for how we can work together."

Russia seemed obvious to the murder in America's eyes as he scooted over closer to the other nation after spreading out about four dozen papers covered with calculations and crudely drawn figures that England suspected were dead bodies covered in blood.

England, and quite possibly the entire world, got lucky, though. Not only did France come over with his drink before America lunged at Russia, Lithuania was with him.

"America!" Lithuania said brightly, tugging on America's sleeve and pulling him up, "I made some apple pie. Would you like to try some?"

"Look at what he's doing!" America snapped while pointing at the papers spread across the table. "He is plotting to overthrow my government!"

England took a drink of the wine France gave him. As Lithuania walked over to look over the so called plans, Russia leered at him. At least that was what England thought he was doing. It was never easy to tell with Russia.

"I don't think you have to worry about that," Lithuania said, taking a few steps behind America.

France leaned over and whispered in England's ear after pointing west of where England was sitting, "Lovers tiff."

He was pointing at Poland, who was glaring at Russia.

England took another drink.

"Of course he is!" America insisted, turning around so he could face the smaller country. He picked up a piece of paper that had a purple stick figure with its head cut off drawn on it. "See!"

"America," Lithuania said with patience he must have built up while living with Poland for all those years, "it's not – " he gave a hesitant look at Russia, who grinned at him. He coughed. "Russia isn't planning anything. He's just doodling and thinking about what could happen if you were to join him."

"Yes!" Russia cried and Lithuania took another step backwards.

"Apple pie, America?" Lithuania asked.

Then America did something that surprised England. His eyes widened slightly and he grabbed Lithuania's arm and began to drag him across the room. "Yes. I'm starving. Where is it?"

"To your left," Lithuania said and America swiftly turned around and dragged him in the correct direction.

Russia began to pick up his papers, humming under his breath. England spared a glance toward Poland, who was now looking at Lithuania with, for what was probably the first time in Poland's existence, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Well," England told France after draining the last of his wine, "you always do throw interesting parties."

"I'm beginning to ponder the wisdom of that," France said and they both knew would not have admitted that to anyone else. The Great War was hanging as heavily on France as it was England.

England wondered, not for the first time, if the simple hatred he had felt for France before the War ever existed or if he was longing for something that had never been there.

-

Lithuania wasn't sure if he'd ever get used to sleeping with America. There was innocence about him that Lithuania hadn't seen in centuries, and it reminded him of a time that he knew he'd probably never get again. Part of him had hoped that maybe he'd get something like that again with Poland and his brothers but Vilnius hung between them and Lithuania was sure it always would.

But, it was hardly a bad type of not getting used to and Lithuania had long since learned to count his blessings.

"England probably won't come over tomorrow," America said and turned over on his back and looked up at the wall.

"You were with Germany today?" Lithuania asked even though he knew the answer. It was about the only thing that would keep England away.

"I want to stop wars – all wars," America told him, not for the first time. "I can't do that if Germany's people are starving." He jerked the blankets over him, pulling Lithuania forward as he did so. "I don't see why England doesn't get that."

Lithuania didn't tell him that England had lost a generation of his men thanks to Germany and he definitely didn't point out his more than slightly insane paranoia for anything resembling Russia put a damper on his world peace idea. Instead rolling over to face him, he said, and it was the truth, "I think you'll get peace someday."

America smiled at him.


End file.
